


Anyone want a Dimensional Cannon?

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Male Slash, Pack Dynamics, Pete's World, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr John Noble, or who he is better known as the Doctor Human/Time Lord Metacrisis did work for Torchwood in Pete's world.  After a failed relationship with Rose he decides to move on with his life.  However Rose activates the Dimensional Cannon bringing someone unexpected to his universe and it will change his life forever.<br/>(Not sure if this is the way I want this universe to go so any note of yes or no would be great.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone want a Dimensional Cannon?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> Not sure if this is the way I want the next story of the Pack Mates Universe to go. So I've been testing some ideas.

Anyone want a Dimensional Cannon?

Dr John Noble looked over what was left of his office. He held one cardboard box of items and that was it - One box after nearly two years working for Torchwood. It was much the same after he moved out of Rose’s flat – one box. He didn’t collect things since his life changed and his world seemed to get smaller and smaller. He remembered a time when he had a whole Tardis full of stuff but he was a different man then – literally. He wasn't that man any-more – never had been – and that was the problem.

“You’re still leaving?” Rose stood in the doorway of his office looking over the bare room. She didn’t met his eyes and he’d soon worked out she didn’t like looking at him. Because he looked exactly like someone else – someone she’d rather be with than him.

“Yes, I think it’s for the best,” John says, running a shaking hand through his hair. Their breakup had been difficult, even violent and it was still hard to talk to her.

“Yeah, well...” she starts before giving the room one last look and walking out. John sighs.

Dr Noble collects his one box and holds it under his arm as the closes his office door for the last time. He was leaving not because he didn’t like the work, but because Rose was there every single day. So close and yet at the same time so different. Their relationship had lasted six months and looking back he was surprised it was that long. Rose didn’t like touching him, he was warm, only had one heart and well, human. He was a genius and had a superior mind – but he wasn't the Doctor. There were things he couldn't do unlike the Doctor could. Damn, he was so sick to death of being told what he wasn't. During that first year he’d really tried to love Rose and enjoy what they did together, but he soon discovered that here is a big difference between loving someone from a distance and actually living with them. In the end, they had nothing in common and he wasn't ‘Doctor’ enough for her.

John gave another hefty sigh before walking down the corridor of Torchwood 1 London towards the lift. This will be the last time he’ll be here surrounded by things he understood and that made this universe worthwhile – but with Rose he couldn't be here. He was just pressing the call button when a sudden alarm caught his attention.

“Warning Temporal Breach!” 

John froze as his quicker than human mind considered the warning words and came to a conclusion he really didn’t like. 

“Rose, what are you doing?” he whispers to himself, dropping his one box and running down the corridor. He still had access to Torchwood until the end of the day and no-one could really stop him. 

“Warning Temporal Breach!” 

John skidded to a halt before the main underground lab and ran his employee ID over the door scanner. It beeped as a red light flashed indicated he no longer had clearance. 

“Damn it!” He cried. Inside the room he could hear something crack and spark. He could feel it, even if he was human he still had a time sensitivity and something was certainly wrong – there was a fluxuation in time. He might be human – but he was a Time Lord Meta-crisis too. 

“Dr Noble you have to leave!” a Torchwood guard cried as he ran towards him. John noticed the man was terrified with panicked wide eyes and pale face.

“What happened?”

“You have to leave!” the man reiterated grabbing his arm to drag him away but he suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

“Attention all Torchwood employees – Torchwood one is now under lock-down.”

“What the fuck?” John cried as his arm was wrenched when the man dragged him down into a kneeling position. He gasped as he observed the claw marks running down the man’s back but with relief he felt a pulse and quickly assessed he’d probably passed out from blood loss. He did however need attention, and while John really needed to find out what was happening he couldn't let someone die because of it. John grabbed hold of the man’s arms, pulling him further down the corridor and towards a medical office.

“Help me!” John called out to anyone listening, and seconds later a young medical officer ran from inside and attended the man. John looked around when suddenly he heard something...

*SAVE ME!*

John’s head burned with the words as the mental scream tore into his mind. As a Time Lord he’d had a natural ability at telepathy but while he was human his capability had considerably weaken. His sensitivity was quite weak but it was one of the reasons he had distanced himself from Rose – he’d felt something deep inside her that frightened him – a darkness he couldn't understand.

*PLEASE HELP!*

The cry made him stumble but he grit his teeth and continued on heading towards the lab. He stopped as Rose appeared, stepping through the door she glares at him a long moment before running off towards the lift. Thankfully she doesn't notice the door she and her guards have left unlocked. He looks inside and comes to a halt. 

“What have you done!?” he exclaims in shock. Before him stood the smoking dimensional cannon still hot from its last jump. After the universe and this reality had been saved from the Dalek’s reality bomb there had been no call to use this despicable device. In the past, Rose had utilised it to cross different realities and dimensions to reach his Time Lord self. She had said it was to warn the Doctor about the universal collapse but John knew that wasn't the complete truth. Rose was obsessed with the Time Lord. Wanting to possess him in every way possible a way because being with him made her the most important woman in the universe, or so she believed. That honour was actually given to Donna Noble who’d really deserved it after the sacrifices she had made. John was a poor substitute for the real Doctor but she’d gone out of her way to hurt him and more... but he was stronger now. He’d learned to stand up for himself and strangely enough it was Rose’s Mum who’d convinced him.

Things hadn't been going well for John in this reality. After the Doctor abandoned him here to presumably live with the woman they loved, their relationship took a darker turn. John was so dependent on her back then, suddenly human and having to live on the slow path – something not even the Doctor had ever attempted to do. Human stuff had been hard to understand and Rose quickly learned it was one way to have him under her thumb. Over time, Jackie and he had become closer and she’d observed many changes in him. The way he looked at Rose with trepidation and noticed how her daughter treated him lower than the dirt on her shoe. He’d admitted only a few months ago about the abuse he’d suffered to Jackie – the pain, the hurt but above all the rapes. Rose had used him in so many ways and over time had even brought in other men to rape him. He never spoke about it or tried to stop her because she loved him, didn’t she? She had to – that was why he was here because she loved him. It was his sole purpose and without her he had nothing. Jackie had helped him see the truth. She’d taken him out of Rose’s flat and he’d lived in her home for a while. She’d even persuaded him to see a psychotherapist at the same time. In the end, he had to admit that his relationship with Rose was abusive and she didn’t love him. What she did wasn't from love but from control and anger issues. After that realisation their relationship was over. He’d moved his stuff out of her flat and to a new place just for him. It was still painful however, it hurt because he believed in her so much - he almost idolised her. Rose had saved him back in his ninth incarnation – saved him from self destruction and he’d loved her for it. Now...now, he didn’t know who she was.

John enters the lab noticing the humans lying on the floor unmoving and knew they were dead. Something had come through the rip in space time the cannon made. Instead of Rose jumping elsewhere they brought something here – and it was far from happy. John shivered frightened of the prospect that something had followed her or travelled through the void. Nothing good came from the void – the spaces between realities – surely the whole Cybermen/Dalek invasion proved that. In his original dimension they had used the void to cross time and space so it was altogether possible something else was there too.

The cannon had been shut down and John crossed the room, over to the control panel before he paused again. Something wasn't right.

*Help me.*

John looked around, trying to find the origin of the mental voice which was much softer but also closer.

“ I'm here – I’ll help you. Please show yourself,” John called out into the dark room. There was another cracking sound and a body fell onto the floor as a rift portal opened in front of him. John gasped at the sight – it was him....but not. He ran over to his double and checked his pulse. As their skin touches pain burns his fingers and he falls back away from the shivering body.

*Help me!*

John choked back a sob when he suddenly realised the man was speaking ancient Gallifreyan inside his mind. A language that was now dead, only the Doctor was left to understand it. It made John ache for home and family. He tried to touch the man again, this time blocking out the pain signals as he made contact with his arm.

*You must get us home – you must open the doorway. If you do not we will die!*The voice was different this time – controlled and without the edge of terror.

*Help me,* the second voice sobbed.

John had questions – a whole lot of them – but he knew he needed to act now. The Doctor was getting weaker and John could feel him dying. It shocked him into reacting and he immediately turned the cannon back on. He paused – he didn’t really know how this thing worked or how to get the Doctor back home wherever he came from.

*We can guide you,* the calm voice tells him inside his mind, and without thinking John’s hands start to input numbers and calculations.

“John, step away from the controls.”

John froze at the voice and looked up into the angry face of Rose Tyler. She was standing in the doorway, a group of guards with her all pointing guns in his direction. On the floor, the injured Doctor snarled at her, his trembling body trying to crawl in the opposite direction.

“What have you done?” John growled refusing to back away from her. The calculations had been entered and now the cannon just needed activating – but could he do that before getting shot? “You promised me you would dismantle this thing.”

“Promised you?” Rose laughed and gave him a look that still had the power to make him swallow nervously. “You are nothing, John – you weren't even good enough in bed,” she spits making his face burn with embarrassment. All those negative feelings she made him feel once again rose to the surface of his mind – useless, weak, not good enough. 

“Step away so I can put this piece of vermin down.”

John snapped his head up and glared at her. He couldn't believe his ears – he would never think Rose capable of murder. She would never...

“No,” he replies calmly and reaches out to active the control panel.

“You don’t refuse me, John. Maybe I should remind you your place.”

“My place is right here. Between you and every Doctor in existence – you won’t do this again.”

John hits the button the instant his shoulder flared with pain. He’d heard the gunshot but it seemed so far away until the bullet tore though his arm. He gasps, falling to his knees with shock and agony. His blood dripped down his arm flowing from the wound but thankfully it appeared to be a through and through shoulder wound. He didn’t like getting shot, last time it had happened he’d died.

“Stop him!” Rose screams to her guard but before she can do anything the man on the floor smiles. The doorway back to his dimension bursts to life and once again he’s empowered. The bond with his mates awakens and he’s no longer lost and alone. With a wave of a hand the guards freeze in mid-stride along with Rose. The Doctor glares at her, glowing golden eyes burning with fury and hate.

*You tried to take me from my Pack, human. You will suffer for that.* Rose screamed as a mental spike of pain tore through her mind and she collapsed to the ground screaming. 

John panting with pain dragged himself along the floor as he tries to hold pressure on his wounded arm.

“Stop it!” he cries to the Doctor. “Don’t kill her, Please!”

Golden eyes turn in his direction and his double pauses. He feels the mental brush against his mind and he lets him deep inside.

*She hurt you.*

“Yes, but we don’t kill people. We don’t kill them even if they hurt us.”

*You are a better man than I, meta-crisis.* The Doctor stands, still weak but forces his body to its feet. The bond is back and he’s stronger again – no longer dying from the broken connection with his mates. A few minutes longer and he would have been dead. He’d used the last of his strength to hide from Rose and her scientists. He’d hid inside the time vortex itself but it had drained his energy quickly. Finally, he’d touched a mind he knew and that mind had saved him. There was a human version of the Doctor standing right there in front of him. Unbelievable!

*Come with me,* the Doctor offers holding out his hand. *Once we step though I’ll send an energy wave back into the cannon and destroy it.*

John hesitates only a second – looking at his once beloved Rose now lying on the floor and glaring at him. There was nothing here for him so slowly he takes the Doctor’s hand. Together they step through the dimensional window and vanish. Seconds later after a screaming noise tears back through time and Rose yells in fury as the Dimension cannon explodes into a ball of flame. 

*****

When Dr John Noble opened his eyes he wondered if he’d had some sort of strange dream. One second he’d been stepping though dimensions and the next he found himself lying in someone’s bed. 

“He’s awake,” a low voice says from the darkness and a man appears.

“Jack!” John cries in joy seeing his immortal friend. He sits up but wavers a moment as his head spins.

“Hello John,” Jack says calmly, “the headache will pass soon; it’s just a little side effect of dimensional jumping.”

“Where am I?” John asks as he leans back onto the soft pillow trying to stop the room from spinning. He really hopes the man with the Jack-hammer will stop about now.

“Torchwood, Cardiff,” Jack tells him and sits down on the edge of the bed beside. Suddenly John feels something unexpected. Jack has always felt strange to him as an immortal – wrong – but now...

“You’re not human,” he comments as his senses works out what it is different about him. “ You've got two hearts.” John’s eyes burn with tears as he stares at the other Jack. “This isn't my dimension.”

“No, it’s not. I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be,” John quickly replies because he’s really not. There was nothing for him back there just memories and lost opportunities, but now he’ll have a real chance of life.

“The Doctor called you a meta-crisis,” Jack continues and passes John a glass of cold water with a painkiller. John smiles and happily accepts the drink and medication.

“Yes, back in my dimension the Time Lord me was shot by the Daleks, but instead of regenerating he put all his energy into his severed hand. I was the result.” John studies Jack’s face not seeing even a hint of recognition. “None of this stuff happened here, did it?”

“No,” Jack replies almost sadly. John realises that there’s a really big story behind that. “But I'm really glad you are okay. It’s a little strange human you and Time Lord me.” John joins in Jack’s laughter because it really is as their roles have been unexpectedly reversed. 

“The Doctor,” John suddenly remembers the weak and damaged state other Doctor had been.

“He’s okay now he’s back home. He’ll be just fine.” John watches Jack closely noting the look of pure relief on his face. What he’d felt from the Doctor was something he’d thought to never experience again. It was the pain of a broken bond – a mating bond. This Doctor was married and he came back directly to Jack.

“He was dying because he’s bonded. He’s married to you Jack.” The look of joy on Jack’s face confirmed that his assumption was correct. The other him had never bonded that way with anyone, so he’d had no personal experience with deep mating bonds of this nature. He’d entered into a Marriage bond with his wife back on Gallifrey during his first incarnation but this bond was something very different. They were hardly used any-more because they called for a life-time commitment and even regeneration couldn't split you. What Jack shared with his Doctor was a true mating bond, one where not just their minds were linked but their hearts and souls too.

“Yeah, we’re bond mates,” Jack admits and John cannot help but feel a touch of jealous as he gives a smile just from the thought of his bonded. “But this is enough for now, John. You really need some rest. Tomorrow I promise to explain things.”

John wants to argue but he is really exhausted and his head is still throbbing. So instead of fighting it, he lies back, squeezing Jack’s hand and falls back into a deep healing sleep. Jack smiles at the human Doctor, stroking his hair back and kissing his forehead.

****

The next morning John awakens with a clear head and discovers he’s still in a strange bed. He slowly sits up thankful that there is no lingering headache. He notes that he’s still dressed, just striped down to his trousers and t-shirt. The rest of his clothing lies neatly folded on the chair beside him along with his personal effects – a wallet and his identification. John leaves the other clothing, just slipping his wallet into his back pocket as he makes his way out of the bedroom. To his surprise he’s not in a house but at another Torchwood facility, the one placed directly over the Rift in Cardiff. He’s never actually been here before but he knows the layout. He passes through what appears to be Jack’s office and into the main area where the Rift manipulator is. “Good Morning,” Jack calls out noting that John has arrived and he freezes, startled by the other him sitting on the floor next to Jack. This version of the Doctor looks much the same as he does, but there are radical differences. Another man, a human this time also turns to face him and gets to his feet. 

“Hi, I'm Ianto Jones,” the young man says and holds out his hand. John actually blushes as he gazes into those deep blue eyes and shakes the offered hand. 

“Dr John Noble,” he replies automatically, grinning a little at the young man who smiles back warmly.

“Come we were just having breakfast,” Ianto says motioning over to the small feast spread out on a low table. There are cushions and other comforts which makes John believe that this is a daily occurrence. A meeting place where everyone comes together to share breakfast and gossip. John nods nervously and slips onto a cushion taking the hot steaming tea Jack offers.  
“John, this is Theta,” Jack introduces him to the Doctor using an old childhood name.

“Hi,” John splutters completely confused but then he feels a gentle brush against his mind. The same one as yesterday – the strange almost feral mind he’d heard scream at him with such terror and confusion. A mind that isn't like his – or should he say – the Doctor’s whose body he was copied from.

*Hello, John,* the voice he now recognised as the Doctor’s filled his mind but the mental voice feels strange, almost distant and separate from the body...Now, John is completely bewildered.

John jumps, making Ianto look at him strangely. “You really shouldn't sneak up on people with the whole mind speaking stuff,” he complains continuing with his breakfast as if it is a normal thing. Theta..the Doctor?.. even blushes.

“I don’t understand,” John starts totally lost but before he can ask what the hell is going on, a man steps out of the shadows and John’s eyes widen in disbelief. He cries out with utter shock and surprise but no-one else seemed concerned.

“Doctor John Noble, strange name to choose.” The Master stands behind the one Jack called Theta, and gently caresses his long marked throat. John stares still unable to believe his eyes at the dark man but quickly notes no one else is panicking. Instead of running scared Ianto passes the Master a tall cup of coffee which he takes with a small nod of thanks. Theta arches an eyebrow at him and the Master sighs before sinking down to the floor beside them.

“You know there are seats,” he grumbles as he settles onto a cushion next to Theta. John wonders if he is having some sort of psychotic break as he looks around the table.

“Morning!” this time a young woman appears dropping her coat and bag off at a desk before coming over to the small circle. She grabs a pillow and sits while Ianto passes her a Tea this time.

“Hi, John. You were unconscious last night so you won’t remember me, Gwen Cooper.”

John nods mutely but shakes her hand looking around at the strange bunch. He pinches himself and feels the sharp pain but nothing changes. Can he really trust what his eyes are telling him? There is a strange him with two mental voices and the Master is sitting on the floor, inside Torchwood and drinking coffee with humans! John laughs a little hysterically before controlling his growing agitation because there had to be some logical explanation...Please!

“I guess this is all a little strange for you,” Jack tells him calmly seeing John’s wild look. John can only nod dumbly unable to find the words, never mind string a sentence together.

John looks over his double and studies their differences. This him is built the same – looks the same but the big difference is the scarring. There is a white scar line running up his forehead and disappearing into wild hair, along with two bite marks prominently displayed on his throat. He’s wearing a light t-shirt with khaki pants, keeping heavily scarred wrists and ankles unrestrained. His eyes look different too; it’s like they are shot through with stardust and occasionally glow golden.

*We are very different,* the Doctor’s voice speaks into his mind. 

*What happened to you?* John begs using his limited telepathy trying to understand.

*Rose was the start. Since then we have suffered much.*

*WE? I don’t understand what you mean.*

*We – Theta and I. Me - the Doctor in this dimension was kidnapped, tortured and almost killed after I regenerated on the Game station. I was held prisoner for over ten years which was a nightmare of continued torture and suffering, and in the end it broke it. To prevent them from discovering Time Lord Secrets I split my mind. Theta – or what you could call the pre-evolutionary part of my consciousness took over what was left. The split activated the feral genes in my Time Lord DNA so really I was kind of de-evolved. We now have characteristics of our ancestors before Rassilon.”

“We – You mean you and Theta.”

“No – I mean Theta and our mates.”

John chokes on his tea, spluttering as he stares at the two men bracketing Theta.

“You just told him about the bond, didn’t you? Ever heard of tact?” Ianto guesses correctly. Theta lifts an eyebrow and growls showing his fangs. “Don’t get snappy at me.” Ianto answers back with a grin.

“John, I know this will be a big surprise for you but the Doctor and Theta are bonded to both me and the Master. We are Pack – we share the same feral DNA. It bound us together and now we mated to each other.”

“On Gallifrey, you meant what you said – you loved me – err him – The Doctor,” John asks the Master remembering the words Koschei spoke all those years ago.

“I don’t remember the words love being involved,” he growls, and then glares at Theta as he is elbowed in the stomach. “Fine, yes. It was true.”

“The two parts of the Doctor live side by side,” Jack continues to explain. “The feral part or who we call Theta is the one basically in control of the body but the other part – the Doctor – is lodged into the subconscious. However over time their link has grown stronger. This means he can communicate, but there is still the problem that his mind is split.”

“I-he’s broken,” John realises and feels his eyes burn with tears comprehending what it would have taken to destroy the Doctor’s mind.

*Your tears are wasted,* the Doctor informs him and John can tell the difference within the Doctor’s mind. He understands that the Doctor basically uses English while Theta only communicates with ancient one worded Gallfreyan. *We are mated and joined to the ones we love – we are completed in different ways.*

“I understand,” John admits clearly, to both Theta and his mates. The Doctor allows him to touch the edge of their bond and he can feel the deep glowing connection between them – their love. “ I'm glad you have a family.”

Theta grins widely at him and suddenly with excitement he shoves something into his hand.

“What?” John gasps as he looks over the shiny black object. 

“He noticed you didn’t have one.” Jack beams at John obviously proud of Theta’s accomplishment as he should be. John looks over the device in his hand and laughs with joy – it’s a sonic screwdriver, but unlike any he’s ever seen before. It radiates vortex energy and John understands that it was made from energy itself. The legends of their ancestors had been true, that they could form and create directly from the time vortex. John is so honoured to be given a screwdriver of such fine work. He cannot stop himself from reaching over and hugging Theta tightly. The feral Time Lord laughs delighted and both sides of his amazing mind brushes against John with such deep welcoming warmth that he’s moved to tears once again. 

John is learning to understand this strange new Pack and he can see how much they love the broken shell of the Doctor. He is made whole by the two men sitting beside him. The Master who John never expected to see again, but he’s relieved at the same time that he is alive because then at least in this universe the Doctor isn't the last – there are now three – a bonded Pack. “Bloody hell, now there’s two of them,” the Master growls and John laughs along with his double. 

*********

It’s a little difficult settling down into life in his new universe. John hasn't completely gotten used to seeing the broken version of him, the Pack and the Tardis. He had been allowed inside the Tardis and he’d wept at the sight. She couldn't talk to him because he wasn't bonded to her – he was a meta-crisis and well, basically human, but he felt her. She welcomed him home and he’d sensed her joy. He knew she wasn't his – but was so pleased to be near her again – to feel something from home. 

Ianto Jones had been his biggest help and soon Dr John Noble was starting his new life. He had a new identity, using his name Dr John Noble and a new job – Torchwood 3. He liked it there and while he was only human, he had a lot of exceptional qualities to offer. He’d learnt of two other team members but they had died over a year ago when Theta’s torturers attempted to get him back. Ianto and Gwen were very welcoming but he understood it would take time for them to accept him. It was strange sometimes , as a Time Lord he’d tried to understand humanity and what they are like, but now he is one and John is finally feeling okay that with.

Theta and he were becoming closer and this Doctor didn’t seem to have any problems with him. They actually liked each other which was a strange experience for the Doctor and his double. At times, the feral Time Lord would touch his mind but usually kept this type of communication to a minimum because his mates had a tendency to get jealous otherwise. However, John understood the Gallifreyan words Theta spoke and that helped with communication with the other humans. Jack and the Master weren't keen on sharing his mind with anyone (even him.) 

“Hey John,” Ianto says one evening as John finishes helping Theta build a new modulator for the Rift Manipulator. “Err, I'm off to dinner and I wondered if you would join me...” The younger man smiles nervously and but even Theta can see the hopeful look in his eyes.

*Ianto – pretty!* Theta exclaims loudly into John’s mind before he can answer. 

*Theta, keep out of it!* 

John has to hold back the laugh as the Doctor tells himself off. They do make a point however, Ianto is very pretty and Theta likes him; which actually says a lot for the young human. John likes him too especially his eyes. He’s been thinking a lot about his sexuality since arriving here. He’s asked Theta what he preferred and was overloaded by images of Jack and the Master fucking him all at the same time. It wasn't the answer he expected but he was suddenly beyond aroused and had to rush into the bathroom to relive himself. What if his relationship with Rose honesty couldn't go anywhere because he preferred men to female sex? However, he felt unsure about both especially after her abuse.

*Hurt – Ianto take hurt.*

“I would love to come,” John accepts as Ianto gets more nervous the longer John takes to answer. Ianto smiles with relief and John feels a rush of desire as those eyes light up just looking at him.

*Don’t let Theta push you,* the Doctor tells him as Ianto goes to finish cleaning up and get his coat.

“He’s not,” John replies admitting that Theta just made him aware of Ianto. “Rose really hurt me, she used others to hurt me to – but Theta’s right I can’t let that come between me and someone else.”

*You are just as strong as I.*

John doubts that is true but he appreciates what the Doctor is telling him. This Doctor, unlike his own universes never treats him as anything less – he treats him as he would treat himself. He likes that and it feels as though he might really have a family – that in Theta and the Doctor he has a brother.

*Brother! Like*

John sighs forgetting Theta can silently enter into his mind more easily than anyone else. They do have similar brain patterns for one and he would never shut the feral Time Lord out. John cleans up as Theta watches them both with a smile on his lips. John is a little worried about that – Theta seems to have a good instinct for interfering. Ianto returns ready to leave and holds out John’s coat.

“Ianto Be’layinto.” Theta informs holding Ianto back before they leave.

“Huh?” Ianto asks looking at John.

“It seems I've been adopted as a brother,” John translates and flushes bright red.

“Good, I'm glad. You have family – and I'm betting he’s trying to tell me to be respectful to you.”

John laughs amused and delighted that Ianto gets him (both of him) so well. To his surprise Ianto kisses Theta on the cheek and thanks him before holding out his arm for John. 

“I am hoping that’s permission to date then?” Ianto asks John as he takes his arm.

“I think so,” John replies happily while his blush gets a little deeper. He waves goodbye to Theta before leaving the Torchwood Hub with Ianto at his side.

“I think it’s a good match too,” Jack voice echoes from the darkness as he unfolds the Time vortex and steps out. Theta huffs annoyed at his mate who can hide himself any place doing that damn trick. Jack laughs, pulls his mate against his body and kisses the pouting lips.

“ I'm so proud of you,” Jack whispers into Theta’s mouth and the feral Time Lord hugs him back as they get back to the important job of kissing.

******

John isn't sure what his next step should be. He’s had a great night with Ianto, loved the dinner and the company and then he invited him back to his flat for coffee. Yeah, like that’s new. However, Ianto does actually expect coffee and John is wondering if the other man could maybe, feel like he does. That Ianto feels the spark of attraction that makes John burn with desire.

“I don’t want to rush this, John. You were hurt and I would hate...”

John kisses Ianto cutting off the sentence and wrapping his arms around the other man.

“You won’t hurt me, Yan,” he says believing every word as their mouths part. “I really want this...I really like you...”

“It’s okay,” Ianto replies kissing him again. “I like you too.”

John pulls the shorter body into his arms and covers the welcoming mouth again. It’s hot and wet and John can’t get enough. Ianto kisses him with everything, every deep hot spark of passion he has and John cherishes it. These are nothing like Rose’s kisses – she kissed as though she wanted something. Ianto kisses as if he’s giving everything. John finds his kisses exciting and soon he’s fighting to get to touch warm skin. Ianto laughs pushing him away and starts to unbutton his shirt. John moans at the sight of soft warm skin as his chest is revealed making his mouth water.

John remembers his own clothing and tears them off, making Ianto laugh as he in turn undresses folding each piece carefully. Soon he’s stripped to his underwear and John cannot wait any-more. He draws the other man back into his arms and kisses that hot mouth again. He groans as Ianto strokes his skin, strong hands moving over his back and down to his pert backside. He’s pulled closer and he groans into the kiss as their erections touch.

“You’re hairer than Theta,” Ianto notes running his hands over the chest hair the human Doctor has. “It’s nice.” John groans as it’s rubbed and tugged before Ianto follows it down with his mouth to suck on a brown nipple. 

“Yan,” he breathes while his body shivers with sudden desperate arousal. Everything feels so new to him – so wonderful and he doesn't know how long he can last. He wants Ianto so much, just to hold and kiss will be enough to make him come.

“We need a bed,” Ianto moans when he stops sucking the hard nipple, making John groan in response. He likes the soft desperate noises John makes when he’s touched. This won’t last long for Ianto either because everything John does arouses him. Strong hands clasp his and Ianto is dragged into John’s bedroom where he scrambles onto the double bed. John strips of the last of his clothing and lies back on the bed holding out a hand. Ianto gasps at the sight – he’s never seen anything as beautiful and he never wanted anyone like he does John. He slips off his own underpants, slides over John’s body coming into full body contact and its better than amazing.

“Oh Ianto,” John breathes wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him tightly to his body. They both moan and return to kissing as their bodies gently rub together. It’s not going to be any-more than this because they are both on the edge and neither wants to hold back. Ianto’s skin burns against John’s as they rub together and he knows it won’t be long before he loses that tentative control.

“John,” Ianto gasps kissing him again, and John has never heard his name spoken like that. It makes him groan and writhe under his lover, rubbing their cock together before he cries out and comes between them. To his surprise Ianto quickly follows and they roll together on the bed. Their bodies sticky but unwilling to unwind.

“Stay?” John begs looking up into the dark lust filled eyes.

“ I'm not going anywhere,” Ianto promises as he holds John close and kisses him again.

It’s a promise he’s going to keep. If there is one thing that Ianto has learned from Jack it is that once you find that special someone you never let go.

***********

The next day at Torchwood it’s a little uncomfortable for Ianto. Not between Ianto and John – now their morning started fantastically and Ianto’s never been happier. The trouble is he keeps wondering what it is that John likes. He’s known the Doctor/Theta for three years now and he’s not sure what it is he likes during sex. Are they even the same – the human and the Time Lord? So far he’s found Jack cornering Theta in the vault, his strong hands around Theta’s face – Ianto remembers them with longing. Jack seems to like kissing Theta a lot – likes putting strong hands around his neck, framing his face and kissing his mouth like breathing has gone out of fashion. 

Now the Master kissing him different. He likes to catch his mouth in a short sharp kisses before finding the first flat surface and pressing him against it. Theta appears to enjoy both just as much.

“Ianto what are you doing?”

“Huh – filing...”

Jack raises an eyebrow and Ianto knows he’s been caught out.

“Theta tells me you and John went home together,” Jack continues with that annoying cheeky grin he has. “So why are you watching us kiss?”

“ I'm not...”

“Ianto.”

“Fine – I want to know what he likes.”

“Theta?”

“No! John.”

Jack starts laughing and Ianto shoves him hard. “ I'm sorry, I shouldn't but I don’t think you’ll learn that from us.”

“He’s like a clone of the Doctor,” Ianto argues.

“ I'm sure he’ll appreciate it a lot more if you discover what he likes together. It’s different with everyone.”

“You still use the hands!” Ianto snaps annoyed now.

“Yeah, but he still likes kissing the Master and he doesn't use the hands.” Jack replies correctly because Ianto has observed that too. “And what do you mean – the Hands. I am not predicable!”

“You so are – it’s all touchy hands with you,” Ianto answers back and laughs at the look on Jack’s face. He leaves quickly as Theta walks into the room and Jack can get back to snogging.

“What does he mean – the hands?” Jack asks his lover before framing his face and kissing him again. Theta grins but doesn't answer he just enjoys Jack’s hands and mouth.

****

“Does it bother you?”

John turns around and comes face to face with the Master. He’s still a little apprehensive around his old friend, turned enemy, turned maybe friend and his dead old friend in his universe. 

“ I'm glad you have each other,” John answers truthfully because he gets the feeling the Master will know the difference with a lie.

“He’s mine – both are,” the Master snarls before walking away. John stands bemused while Gwen comes over and touches his arm drawing his attention away from the Master’s retreating figure.

“Don’t worry about – we all go through it. Theta calls it posturing.” 

“Oh...Great,” John swallows nervously, looking back to where the Master vanished and wondering if posturing included unnecessary violence.

“You and Ianto don’t bother him in fact I bet he’s rather pleased, at least now he’s convinced all that Theta and Ianto have is a good friendship.”

John watches her walk away wondering how the hell she knows.

*****

“It’s been a strange day,” Ianto comments to John and he drives back to John’s apartment.

“Yep, I got warned away by the Master.”

“Jack told me to find out what you like.”

They laugh and John smiles before turning to face Ianto. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yeah,” Ianto admits because he really does. 

“Wanna come in for some coffee.”

“If that is a codeword for sex – Hell yes!”

****end


End file.
